


Singing for his supper

by JaqofSpades



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Shorts, VM post movie fic, nsfw meme on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One awkward dinner, two new lovers, four old friends, a red-checked tablecloth and a karaoke machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing for his supper

Piznarski’s back in town, and Wallace and Mac book dinner for four without even asking V. Old friends, and all that crap. There’s no way Weevil’s going - not like he’s invited - but she just pins him with those eyes and throws his jacket at him.

"Scarlatti’s isn’t that fancy they can’t find another chair," she says flatly, and fuck,it’s not like he wants her to go out with the ex-boyfriend her two best friends are still so fucking crazy about. But … Veronica wants him there, so he goes. Kind of awkward, considering - this thing might be eleven years in the making as far as they are concerned, but they haven’t got round to telling anyone yet.

"Hey, Eli," Mac chirps, and she’s nearly as pokerfaced as Veronica, these days, so it’s easy to ignore the question in her eyes. Fennel just shuffles his chair around and makes room.

"You guys doing a stakeout or something?" he asks, and Weevil just shrugs. No need to lie when everyone else is so keen to overlook the fact he and Veronica spend most of their waking hours together. And what happens after that is nobody’s business but their own, he tells himself.

Doesn’t stop him from pulling Veronica down next to him, clear across the table from Piznarski.

"Hey," the dude says. "Uh - Weevil, right? It’s complicated?"

Fennel suddenly looks like a deer in the headlights, mouth working as his eyes dart from Veronica to Weevil and back to Piz. Serves him right for being a gossipy bitch, Weevil thinks. But hey. Back then he didn’t know how to explain him and V either.

"Not so much these days," he smirks, and offers a handshake across the table. "Eli Navarro."

And no, he’s not going to fucking explain what he’s doing crashing their cosy little foursome.

*

Veronica has been inching her chair closer throughout the night, her hand running up and down his thigh for the past half-hour. Mac’s surprised smile has become a smirk, and she’s obviously seconds away from marching Veronica off to the ladies room for an explanation. Fennel is looking spooked, as if he can’t quite believe the evidence. Only Piznarski is clueless, his heavy-handing flirting starting to grate on Weevil’s nerves. He’s not an overly possessive man, he’s not, but right now he wants to haul Veronica up onto the table and make it very clear just who will be taking her home tonight.

But it’s going to be a long, long night, he realises as the four of them start to flick through the karaoke playlist.

"I will survive!" Piznarksi crows, but Fennel nixes that completely, while Mac’s request for Abba falls on deaf ears.

"You gonna sing with us, Weevil?" Mac teases, and he gives her a look to match the old nickname.

"That’d be a no, then," Veronica says drily. "You guys go up. I’ll work on Weevil some more." 

He protests - Veronica fucking kills it at karaoke - but her sideways smile makes it clear she’s looking for a different kind of buzz. He’s not about to argue with her hand on his cock like that.

She has the buttons of his jeans undone even before her friends make it up onto the stage. He’s not sure how the fuck he’s supposed to endure this, her warm hand fishing inside his boxers, untucking him, pushing him halfway to madness in front of the full room.

And then they dim the lights.

Suddenly, Veronica’s not next to him. He can still feel her, though. She likes to flay him with that wicked tongue, sliding over the head of his cock, teasing under the helmet and dancing into the sensitive slit, and this is just a tease, surely. They’re in a public place. Watching her friends - her ex, even - bastardize some indie crap. She’s not gonna - slide right down on him, lips paralysing him in a torturous circle, tongue tickling underneath, claiming every inch of him right up to his balls. 

Thank God for Fennel’s caterwauling, Weevil thinks as his hips start to jerk a little. Thank God for long, red-checked tablecloths, and for dirty girls who know exactly how to keep him in line … 

Veronica pulls her mouth right back to his tip, then settles on halfway, grazing him with her teeth as she starts jack him hard with a spit-slick hand, bringing him right there, right there …

Thank .. thank … “oh fucking jesus christ,” he wails as she sinks right down once more, the wet suck killing him, his soul rushing out to meet her, six, seven, eight jerks of wicked release. Even then, she’s not finished, swallowing him right down at the last possible moment, her throat wringing out several last spasms from his poor, murdered cock.

He’s still blinking in shock when she slips back into the chair beside him.

"Your turn to sing next?" she asks, and all he can do is laugh, because … this girl, man. She’ll get him on stage yet.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> written for the nsfw meme on tumblr, to rachelprejudice's prompt, Veronica/Weevil trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner. (Okay, not dinner, but close.)


End file.
